Tandre Short Story
by TheNewArtist
Summary: "Your the reason my passion for music has become stronger. Your my inspiration Tori Vega, I love you so, so much."-Andre. Just a short little Tandre fic.


Andre couldn't sleep.

Tori Vega, his best friend and crush, was constantly on his mind. All he could ever do now is think about her. And he was starting to get wonky.

Andre has been crushing on her for about two years now. He chuckled to himself, '_Crush ain't the right word. I'm in love with the girl.' _

He knows he can't have her though, Tori thinks of him as only a friend.

_Friend_

That word angered him. It was like, a horrible swear word. He hated it. It just reminds him that he can't have Tori. He can't go out with her.

There was another thing that got Andre really angry. He's jealous of Tori's friendship with Beck.

The flirty looks, the lingering hands, looking at each other from across the table at lunch.

Andre observed all this, he wrote notes, and he knew they liked each other. Of course, Beck gets all the girls. He's handsome, he's got great hair, and amazing acting skills.

He's perfect.

No wonder Tori likes him. She would never like Andre, the boring musician. You wouldn't believe the times Andre thought of scenarios where he would confess his feelings for Tori.

But they all ended up with him being rejected.

And that's something he doesn't wanna risk, it'll just make things awkward between them. They won't be the same anymore.

He stayed awake till the morning. He got out of bed, and got ready for school. On his way to the bathroom, he stopped at his grandma's door.

Being careful not to wake her, he made sure she was okay. Grandma Harris seemed to be getting crazier and crazier every day, and that really pained Andre.

He once remembered his parents arguing about sending grandma to a mental hospital or something, like Cat's brother.

If grandma dies, then Andre dies. He needs her more than she needs him.

On the drive to school, Andre thought more about Tori. He's become really protective of her when she gets a new boyfriend. Ever since that Steven jerk cheated on her with Carly Shay.

Every guy who broke Tori's heart, had to deal with Andre afterwards, and it doesn't end well..

He walked into Sikowitz class to find Tori and Beck sitting next to each other in the front row, they were talking and laughing.

Andre's hands balled up into fists, he shook with rage, but after taking a few deep breaths, he took a vacant seat next to Robbie.

"You okay man?" Was the first thing Robbie said.

Andre nodded but didn't answer. Beck would never cheat on Jade. Never. He's not that kind of guy.

_'Then why the hell is he there sitting with Tori, probably flirting with her!' _

"Andre?" Robbie's face had a concerned expression.

_'Why is it always Beck? Why!' _

"What's wrong with him?" Cat asks, sitting beside Robbie.

'_He's not that cool, stupid Canadian.' _

"Andre!"

He glared at Robbie and Cat. "What! What do you want?!"

He froze. They both looked hurt, and Cat's bottom lip was quivering, tears already forming in her eyes.

Andre noticed the room became quiet. All eyes were on him. He couldn't take this anymore. He grabbed his backpack and ran out of the room. He ran as fast as he could. He ran outside to where they have lunch and hid behind the trash cans.

How could this one girl affect him so much? He yelled at two of his close friends. Cat's probably crying a river back in Sikowitz room.

He rested his head on his knees. '_Come on Harris, man up! Men don't cry, men don't cry!" _

He heard a slight shuffle, and found Tori sitting there, cross-legged in front of him.

"You wanna tell me what that was about?" She asks, her voice soft.

He doesn't look into her beautiful brown eyes, he's a sucker for Tori's eyes.

She places a hand on Andre's knee, and he shivers. That feeling in his heart and stomach, he looks away.

"Andre? What's been up with you lately?"

He doesn't answer. He keeps his eyes focused on a dirty banana skin hanging out of a trash can.

"Andre. You can tell me. Come on."

Still no answer.

"Andre.." She whispers.

He looks up at her face and he shakes. "Why Beck, Tori? Why?"

She stares at him surprised. "What?"

"You do know he has a girlfriend right?"

Her thin eyebrows raise. "What are you talking about?"

He glares at her. "Lemme ask you this: Do you like Beck?" Before she could answer, Andre cuts her off again.

"I love you! From the moment I walked into your house, I couldn't take my eyes off you. Your the most gorgeous girl I've ever met. All my songs are about you. Your the reason my passion for music has become stronger! Your my inspiration Tori Vega. Everytime I see you, I always want to just hug you and kiss you, and be your boyfriend. I'd never hurt you like all the jerks you've dated before. I love you so, so much!"

He couldn't hold those words in anymore. Tori was staring in awe at him. She was even more surprised when Andre's lips crashed onto hers. It was a very passionate kiss, one he's been holding in for way too long.

He'd already said all the things he needed to say, if Tori was going to reject him, he might aswell just do it. Risk it.

And that's what he did.

He pulled away and got up. He looked back down at her, and then walked away.

**Heyo! This was just something I've wanted to write for a long time. So let me what you thought of this. Do you want more? Did you like it? **

**Lemme know in the review! Peace :D**


End file.
